Perigoso
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Era uma tarde comum no esconderijo -nem tão secreto- dos homunculus, até uma discussão entre Greed e Envy tomar caminhos inesperados. Envy dançando "Perigosa"? NON-sense, inspirado em Brotherhood. Não é Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence, e eu não pensei em nenhuma frase engraçadinha pra colocar aqui. Essa fic não visa fins lucrativos, apenas acabar com a moral do Envy e divertir algumas pessoas tão insanas quanto eu.

A musica é "_Perigosa_" - Frenéticas.

A aqueles que lerem essa fic, peço que me avisem se tenho algum talento pra comédia ou desisto de vez.

**Perigoso.**

Dentro daquele covil sinistro, embrenhado no subsolo da cidade central, cercado pelo fétido esgoto. Reinava o... Tédio! Sim, naquele tenebroso recanto de seres malignos, estes esperavam ansiosos o momento de seguir com o plano, utilizar as almas de todos os cidadãos de Amestris para criar a mais poderosa pedra filosofal. Porém desde a invasão do alquimista Fullmetal e o renascimento de Greed, no corpo do príncipe de Xing, Ling - Com o perdão do péssimo trocadilho -, nada de novo acontecia.

Lust havia morrido para o famoso tenente coronel Roy Mustang, Pride e Wrath seguiam com suas falsas vidas humanas normalmente, Sloth ainda estava executando as ordens do Pai. Restando para Greed, Envy e Gluttony uma imensa falta do que fazer.

- Oi, velho, pra que me trouxe de volta, hein? Estou cansado de ficar nesse lixo de lugar, eu quero sair, quero me divertir, quero beber, ficar cercado por mulheres, eu quero... - Greed reclamava novamente, antes de ter seu repetitivo discurso interrompido pelo irmão mais velho.

- Ah! Você quer ter meu punho na sua cara, idiota? Não estou suportando mais você vomitando esses seus malditos desejos, pateticamente humanos, a cada 5 malditos minutos! - Envy gritou, saltando do amontoado de fios onde estava deitado até então.

O Pai continuava sentado normalmente, sendo impossível descobrir se sequer tomava conhecimento da discussão entre os homunculus que criara. Gluttony olhava meio apreensivo, não gostava de ver brigas entre seus irmãos.

- Ha, você não deveria me ameaçar, Envy. Posso terminar descontando meu tédio nesse seu rostinho de menina. - O sorriso do ganâncioso homunculus parecia grande de mais para o rosto humano.

- Como se você fosse capaz de acertar meu rosto, estando nesse frágil corpo humano.

- Pelo menos eu tenho sexo definido. - Riu-se Greed, analisando a aparência andrógena do outro.

- O quê você está insinuando? - O homunculus de cabelos verdes gritava numa voz aguda e estridente, cerrando os punhos em desafio.

- Fale a verdade, maninho. Você deve ter explodido de felicidade quando Lust morreu, afinal, você invejava a delícia de mulher que ela era! - Continuou Greed, satisfeito por poder se livrar do tédio provocando o irmão. Ling, dentro dele, também se divertia com a situação, aquele homunculus era muito fácil de se tirar do sério.

Porém nenhuma das duas almas esperava a reação tomada pelo invejoso homunculus, pois Envy começou a rir, gargalhar, ele dobrava o próprio corpo de tanto rir, tão escandalosamente que até mesmo o Pai decidiu assistir a cena. Até que, de repente, ele parou, pondo-se ereto novamente, ele passou a língua no lábio superior, dando um sorriso perigoso, antes de dizer lentamente, num tom venenoso e lento.

- Você está brincando, né? - Ele abriu mais o sorriso, os olhos brilhando de incredulidade. - Eu? Com inveja daquela baranga? Só pode ser piada, Greed, afinal de contas, eu...

Como se a situação não estivesse estranha o suficiente, Envy, abriu novamente o sorriso sarcástico e jogou os cabelos para trás de forma sexy – Ou que pretendia ser sexy – Antes de começar a falar, ou melhor, cantar:

_Sei que eu sou_

_bonito e gostoso_

Começou, passando as mãos na lateral do corpo enquanto mexia os quadris lentamente.

_e sei que você_

_me olha e me quer_

Seguiu a coreográfia, jogando novamente os cabelos e apontando para Greed.

_Sou uma fera _

_de pele macia_

_Cuidado garoto,_

_eu sou perigoso..._

Daquilo ninguém duvidava, Envy com certeza não precisava alisar os braços daquela forma para deixar isso claro. Greed dificilmente poderia imaginar que a briga com seu irmão terminaria assim, Envy estava rebolando, enquanto cantava uma musica, no mínimo, curiosa, e o olhava de forma provocante (?).

_Eu tenho um veneno_

_no doce da boca_

Continuou o homunculus da inveja, passando a língua nos lábios lentamente.

_Eu tenho um demônio_

_guardado no peito_

Pareceu difícil até mesmo para astro daquele show – bizarro - conter o riso, depois de cantar os versos.

_Eu tenho uma faca_

_no brilho dos olhos_

Continuou cantando, passando as mãos, com os dedos em V sobre o rosto, como se para focar os olhos.

_Eu tenho um louco_

_dentro de mim..._

A tentativa falha do irmão de se mostrar sexy estava por demais divertida. Greed não sabia como ainda não estava gargalhando, Ling dentro dele ria de soluçar da performance do homunculus. Gluttony tentava entender porquê seu irmão estava dançando daquela forma tão... Feminina. Afinal, ele sempre entendera que Envy era um garoto. O Pai estava em estado de choque, olhando a cena com olhos que se arregalavam mais a cada novo verso da música. Era louco com certeza, mas alheio a tudo isso, Envy continuava sua apresentação.

_Sei que eu sou_

_bonito e gostoso_

_e sei que você_

_me olha e me quer_

_Sou uma fera _

_de pele macia_

_Cuidado garoto,_

_eu sou perigoso..._

Repetiu o refrão da musica, dançando enquanto se movia lentamente em direção ao irmão mais novo que ousara compará-lo com sua falecida irmã, _"piranha babaca."_ ele pensava. Chegou a frente do irmão, olhando direto nos olhos negros do príncipe de Xing, enquanto seguia com a musica.

_Eu posso te dar_

_um pouco de fogo,_

Novamente, um verso que era ironicamente engraçado, considerando os motivos que o levaram aquela apresentação.

_Eu posso prender,_

_você meu escravo,_

Logicamente Greed não gostou do que seu irmão cantou em seu ouvido, o abraçando firmemente pela cintura, para depois saltar para trás, dando uma estrela no ar, tendo usado seu peito de apoio.

_Eu faço você_

_Feliz e sem medo..._

Completou o refrão, mandando um beijo para o irmão mais novo.

_Eu vou fazer_

_você ficar louco_

_Muito louco_

_Muito louco_

_Dentro de mim._

Falou, rindo deliciado, ao ver o olhar de choque do irmão. Greed arregalou os olhos de forma inumana, enquanto ouvi Ling engasgar dentro de si, no meio das risadas. O que aquele viado pervertido estava querendo?

Sem se importar com as reações causadas, Envy continuou seu show, adorando ter todos os olhares centrados em si.

_Muito louco, louco_

_Dentro de mim._

_Muito louco, louco_

_Dentro de mim._

_Muito louco, louco_

_Dentro de mim._

Arght, como se não bastasse ele continuava repetindo aquele convite indecente, enquanto dançava seguindo o ritmo da própria voz.

_Sei que eu sou_

_bonito e gostoso_

_e sei que você_

_me olha e me quer_

_Sou uma fera _

_de pele macia_

_Cuidado garoto,_

_eu sou perigoso..._

_Eu posso te dar_

_um pouco de fogo,_

_Eu posso prender,_

_você meu escravo,_

_Eu faço você_

_Feliz e sem medo..._

_Eu vou fazer_

_você ficar louco_

_Muito louco_

_Muito louco_

_Dentro de mim._

_Muito louco, louco_

_Dentro de mim._

_Muito louco, louco_

_Dentro de mim._

_Muito louco, louco_

_Dentro de mim..._

_Eu sou perigoso._

Concluiu a musica, estando abraçado ao homunculus mais novo, as bocas perigosamente próximas. Para em seguida soltá-lo e voltar ao lugar onde estava deitado antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- E é por isso, que eu não aceito que me comparem com aquela cadela. - Concluiu.

Gluttony continuava olhando para todos os presentes, tentando entender o que fora aquilo. Greed estava petrificado – e não estou falando em endurecimento de carbono – ainda absorvendo toda aquela informação. O Pai, abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a com a mão, enquanto se perguntava de forma derrotada:

- Onde foi que eu errei?

**Fim.**

**Omake:**

Alphonse estranhou, quando viu seu irmão mais velho voltar da passagem para o local onde os homunculus se escondiam, com o rosto levemente arroxeado.

- Nii-san, tudo bem? O que aconteceu lá em baixo? - Perguntava preocupado.

Edward olhou para o irmão, e finalmente se permitiu soltar o ar numa gargalhada extremamente alta, se ajoelhando no chão e segurando a barriga com as mão de tanto rir.

- Não foi nada, Al, apenas descobri que Envy é um homunculus _muito_ perigoso. - E voltou a rir descontroladamente. Deixando seu irmão ainda mais preocupado e sem entender nada.

**Fim.**

**N/a.:** Ola a todos e a todas que leram essa insanidade!

Não, eu não ando fazendo uso de drogas lícitas (ou não), eu nasci assim e decidi compartilhar um dos meus maiores surtos com vocês. Porém, digam se não é digno o Envy dançando "_Perigosa_"? Ok, não é, mas eu me diverti da mesma forma em escrever esse texto.

Espero que alguém se divirta lendo essa bagaça e, se não acontecer, podem me culpar, porque eu pedi pra Ka ler a fic, mas a minha ansiedade me impediu de esperar a opinião dela pra postar.

Beijos,

Yami_no_hime.

11/07/2010


End file.
